Adventures in a alternate universe
by MWF
Summary: Finn is the last human or so he thought this is the tale of a new land full of wonder mystery drama and heart break join Finn and Jake in a trip to an AU.
1. Teaser

This is my first story, harsh or not harsh i would love criticism, and feedback sorry it's so short, it is just a teaser the other ones will be much much longer thanks for reading. 3

"JAKE SWITCH OUT," Finn says as he rolls away and his

brother jumps in slashing at a opening, but right before it

connects the large cucumber monster blocks the attack, and slams

his spear into jakes giant sword hand. "Jake you ok,?"

"yeah switch out," Jake says as he stretch's away and Finn runs

in with his signature battle cry, throwing his sword at it and turning

his hand into a grass sword, as he thrusts forward he sees hes

made a grave mistake. the cucumber rolls and kick's Finn down the Canyon. "AHHHHHHHHH," finn yelled. 


	2. Mystery portal person

**Hey guys/girls, welcome to a new chapter. This is the chapter where Finn finds the portal and you'll see what**

 **happens next** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **. You really seemed to like the teaser and for those who don't know I will I be updating it on**

 **Monday, Wednesday and Friday and that's not why my name is MWF, just a bonus. Hope you like the chapter 3**

"AHHHHHHHHH," Finn screamed. Jake yells, "I got you man," as he stretches down to the canyon and forms a bed

for Finn to land on, plop, Finn lands on the bed and gets up. "Oww, that hurt," Jake said, rubbing his head. "Thanks

you're a lifesaver, no pun intended," Finn said, as he clears the dusts from his eyes. he see's something that

catches his eye. "Hey Jake, this portal look's cool as bizz," Finn said, as he walked to the portal. "Get away from

that thing, it could be evil or something!," Jake exclaimed, "That's the point, Jake," Finn said, as he walked ever so

slightly to the portal. "I'll stay here and watch The portal, while you go get PB," Jake said, as he sat down. "Why do

you get stay here with the cool portal?," "Fine, we can do a coin toss, I Call tails" Jake sighed indefeat, "then I call

heads," Finn said, with a bit of cockiness. Flip, the coin lands on heads. "Yes, I get to stay with the portal," "UGH

fine I'll be back in a bit, don't touch the portal," "ok," Finns mind/Well looking isn't Touching. In the AU/Alternate

universe Portal person's mind/ Well looking isn't touching. They both walk up to The portal and are amazed to see that

there is a girl and boy counterpart on the other side. "cool a Portal that make's you look like a girl," Finn exclaimed

with excitement, "Woah, what is this bizz?," Finn's mind/Wait, she isn't following my movements. Portal person's

mind/Who is he? Wait is he evil?, Finn's mind/Is she evil? she doesn't look evil, she looks kinda nice, portal person's

mind/Evil or not, I want to meet him and find out what's going on. Is he human? Finn grabs a stick and writes in

the sand, "Who and what are you?," He mentally thanks Jake for his proper spelling. The person in the portal sees

what he's doing and writes back, "are you evil?," Finn writes, "no, I'm the Hero of ooo," The portal person writes,

"What's ooo I live in aaa?," Finn writes "Can you come through the portal?," **Authors notes: Sorry to leave you**

 **all** **on a cliffhanger, but I think it was a good time to end it. and who is this mystery portal person? it's not hard to find out, but the first person to say it gets**

 **a** **free cookie,** **and** **a free follower, Well see you with the next chapter on** **Friday and don't forget to R & the chapters will get longer**


	3. No escape

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter thinks for the views wish i had a review though but that will all come in do time hope you like the new chapter 3.**

Two people In different dimensions could have never felt so, so together it was like there was force

pulling them together it was like the needed to see each other. Finn couldn't explain why, and neither could the portal person, but what happened next both weren't sure how it

happened. The portal person thought for a second and then wrote "No I can't " Finn looked back to see that PB and Jake

where almost there he ran and grabbed Jake and took off toward the portal "No Finn I need to see if

it's safe, stop," Pb yelled, "What are you doing let go Finn," Jake said, trying free himself of Finns gasp

but it wasn't enough Finn did a somersault "geronimo!," Finn said, it was his favorite line from this one

old show he found in his adventures, as he jumped into the portal, the second he hit the ground he

was pulled up by his brother "what are you thinking bringing us into a portal that isn't safe I have ki,"

Jake was interrupted by his brother slamming him to the ground, and a large implosion, when they

knew they were safe they lifted their head's only to see that the portal was gone "OMGlob how could

you do this my life our life lady, the kids, Finn people need to be saved and now you're not there," Finn

was to shaken up to give a response but then he realized why he was there he did a full 360 there was

nobody around "hey Jake look around doesn't this look familiar," Finn looked at Jake confused "Yeah

isn't are home over that way," Jake said while pointing north west "I think so, let's check it out, the

portal must have been to somewhere near are house bummer well I'm tired let's tell PB

tomorrow," "Yeah," As they opened the door they saw the place all strung out things thrown

everywhere "What happened here?," Finn whispered "I don t know but get you're sword out," "Ok,"

Finn said, as he pulls his sword out, and look around it was pitch black dark so he couldn't see but he

could make out a figure he snuck up behind it and tackled the figure "ahhhhh," The figure

exclaimed, as Finn looked down he saw none other than. **MWHAMWHAMWHAMWHA lol sorry looks like it will wait till next chapter Thanks for reading and don't forget to R &R ps sorry it's a little short i had writers block and spent 4 and a half hours on this.**


	4. Taking a week break

Sorry guys no story today, i'm taking a week break i have writers block, and have been posting to much, see you next week.


End file.
